


Easier Said Than Done

by heyaeolus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyaeolus/pseuds/heyaeolus
Summary: Just an afternoon of you picking up your boyfriend at the school he is working at.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Easier Said Than Done

**Author's Note:**

> I had to use a few terms traditionally used in Japanese language to make the story feel as I wanted it to be! Although some of you may already know these, I'll jot them down in here:  
> 1) Onee-san - a term used to call your older sister, and could also be used to call older girls with their permission.  
> 2) Sensei - direct translation: teacher

You stared lovingly at your boyfriend as he wrapped up his lecture for the day which contained good conduct to his elementary students. Half of them still listening intently to their teacher and half of them already waving towards you.

You had been a frequent sight for them. The beautiful lady who would always give out candies to them.

Sugawara sighed as the kids completely lost their focus because of you. “Okay, that’s all for today kids,” he shakes his head towards you, “Just remember, if anyone even tries to bully you, teacher is here to listen. Understood?”

“Yes, teacher!” his class responded in unison, a tad bit louder to your liking.

The kids began to haphazardly shove their things into their bags before running to your direction, “Onee-san!” they all encased you in a group big hug. Giggles escaped your lips as you crouched down to their level, fishing out the bag of your newly-bought candies on the way here. They cheered as you began giving them the sweet treat.

“Oi, oi, didn’t I tell you all not to be too trusting of strangers just a while ago?” Sugawara stood by the door of his classroom, arms crossed. You laughed at the sight of him seemingly stressed from the bunch of kids he teaches everyday. “And you,” his threw you a sharp glare, “Candies are not nutritious at all for these kids. You can’t keep on showering them with it.”

You pouted at him. You know he appreciates the gesture but he has a point. But it was the only thing you could pick up on your way here from work. Sugawara extended his hand for you to take. You flashed him a grin before taking it, standing and giving him a peck on the cheek. The children cooed at seeing the two of you get all romantic infront of them. Sugawara blushed madly like this was the first time you did that. You laughed at his torture only to be cut short when your shoes stepped on a wrapper of the candy you recently gave the children.

Slipping and landing on your butt. Sugawara and his class looked at you in shock. You were obviously in pain but Suga can’t help but to erupt in laughter at the funny sight. A little girl gasped before their teacher, “I can’t believe Sugawara sensei is laughing at onee-san. You should be helping her.”

You bit your bottom lip to stop the smile slipping out. _Have some of your medicine, Koushi_ , you thought to yourself as the kids help you back on your feet. Sugawara now looked more troubled than when he saw you fall. It amused you how he stuttered trying to defend himself before his class.

He always looked so cute whenever he is surrounded by a bunch of kids. It’s almost like he belongs with the group. Although that would definitely earn a complaint from him. He would end up rambling about being a figure of authority and knowledge blah blah. But you never mind that, he is still adorable in your eyes.

“Teacher, you told us bullying is bad!” another girl from the bunch glared at your rattled boyfriend. You found a newfound pleasure in watching Sugawara be grilled further by a horde of kids he was supposed to hold on a leash. Giggling, you stepped beside your boyfriend, snaking an arm around his. You leaned into his ears, whispering, “Easier said than done, right, teacher?”

Another batch of soft laughter graced your lips when you saw Sugawara’s scrunched up face. He looked cute rather than frightening when mad.

Deciding it’s about time you end your boyfriend’s torment, you smiled at the kids, “What about I take care of teacher’s punishment while you kids go home now? I’m sure your parents would be worried if we stay here any longer.”

“You’re right, onee-san.”

“See you!”

The crowd bit by bit dispersed before the two of you. When it was finally just the two of you, Sugawara pulled you flush against his side. His lips found yours in a light peck. Something rushed yet sweet, something which he would not worry getting caught by anyone in the hallway. “How could you tame those little monsters so easily?” he sighed against your lips.

You chuckled at him, “It’s because I’ve got their leader on a leash.” Pulling him in for another, longer kiss. Something you’re sure will get him fired if you guys are caught.


End file.
